Steve's Cave
DISCLAIMER: This is totally fake, like every other article on this site. So I was in a call on skype with my 3 best friends, and we were all playing on a survival Minecraft world. The world itself was amazing. It had an entirely underground cave with grass about 5 blocks below the surface, and right under that was a ravine with a cave that led to another ravine, which in turn had a mineshaft. So me and my friends (Hanry, Brody, and Nick) were trying to find ore in this underground paradise until Brody saw a figure wandering around the cave and ocassionally glancing at him. Aparrentl,y it looked like a steve, and since Nick was the only one with a Steve skin, Brody thought it was him and asked, "Nick, is that you?" Obviously, Nick said no. Then, being the true idiots we were, we all thought it was Herobrine. We decided that we should stick together, as at the time we were all in seaerate parts of the underground paradise. We all met in the cave that joined the 2 ravines, and we checked the place in one big clump, occasionally mining ores. Eventuall,y we all decided that Brody just thought he had seen something, and so we climbed up the ladder to the surface and went home. In the morning, we saw the house was on fire. We all grabbed our beds and punched all the fire in our way to the door, and since I was the first one out, I was the first to see the sign right in front of the house. On it were the words: "it's my cave." I said, "GUYS CHECK THIS OUT" and they all barged out the door of the inferno and read the sign. A whole silent second passed until Hanry, being the smartest idiot of us 4, said we should log off. Of course, everybody else said no, and that we should investigate. Of course, we all climbed down into the ravine-cave-ravine-mineshaft place and took out our swords. By now we were sure that it was Herobrine and I said jokingly, "Hey, does anybody have a holy cross so I can vanquish Herobrine?" Everyone else chuckled, and we all got to the cave part. It was a vast cave, so we wandered around. Eventually, I saw "Herobrine", and "Herobrine" ran away. I told the others, and we all ran into a large opening in the cave. In the end, I saw him just standing there staring at us. I said, "don't move" and all I could hear for minutes was silenced breathing. I stared at "Herobrine" the entire time and saw that he did not have white, blank eyes, but instead black eyes, as he lost them. I also saw that he was covered in blood and gashes, like some kind of monster attacked him. In the middle of the opening was a large lava pool. After minutes and minutes of laboured breathing, the thing ran at us. We all freaked out and swore loudly, mainly because he sort of flew over the lava pool. Right before he got to us, the world crashed. It was time to go to bed anyways, so we all said goodnight to eac hother and went to sleep, still having the horrificSsteve in mind (or at leastIi did). In the morning, we got back on the world only to find ourselves in the middle of a roofed forest. For some reaso,n the fog was incredibly close, and when we went to change the render distance, the option wasn't there. We were all incredibly creeped out. We wandered around to find a cave, and we all agreed to make it our base. We all got wood from nearby trees and made the cave into a base. It was night in-game by now, and we built a wall in the cave to shield us from the dark green and boney steves. We had a bunch of wood left over and we made ourselves pickaxes and swords, just in case. We walked around a large clump until we saw the thing again. We all practically flew at it with our wooden swords (again, we are idiots) thinking we hurt it, but the second one of us touched it, we heard a scream and found ourselves falling in a large room intothe lava. We all saw the thing for a nanosecon, before we hit the lava and the game crashed again. We all tried openingMminecraft, but the button did absolutely nothing. All of a sudden an unnkown person joined the skype call. We all asked who it was, but all that we heard was whispering and faint screamin, like somebody was being tortured in the other room. Eventuall,y we all dropped out and decided we were done withMminecraft, and moved on to other games. We never saw the thing again. Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Creepypasta Category:Entities Category:Steve